Who We Are
by Anernerk
Summary: Just some Degrassi Oneshots
1. Fadam

Adam walks into Fiona's condo. "Fi you home," He yells walking into the living room.

He sees Fiona tangled in the vacuum cord and raises an eyebrow.

"Whatcha doing," He chuckles. She gives him a stern look.

"I was trying to vacuum, but as you can see I'm not very experienced," She says trying to untangle herself.

Adam walks up laughing and helps unwrap the cord from around her waist.

"I'm glad to see that I amuse you," Fiona pouts.

"Sorry it's just….who doesn't know how to vacuum," Adam chuckles sitting down on the couch. Fiona folds her arms across her chest and looks down at him.

"Someone who's had a housekeeper since she was born," She says.

"Ah it must be nice living a life of the rich. Never having to lift a finger," Adam smirks.

Fiona rolls her eyes and begins to walk away. "Sorry I'm so high maintenance for you."

"Whoa Fi, I didn't say that. Babe I was just kidding," Adam says standing up, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

She still has her arms folded across her chest and she won't look him in the eye. He places his fingers underneath her chin and tilts her head to look at him.

"Can you show me how," Fiona asks, biting her lip. Adam chuckles lightly.

"You want me to teach you how to vacuum," He asks. She nods slowly. Adam walks over to the vacuum and turns it on.

Fiona walks up to him. He runs the vacuum over the carpet. "See look, it's not that hard. Here you try." She takes the handle and pushes the vacuum over the carpet again.

"See told you it was easy," Adam smiles. Fiona bites her lip. "I don't know. I think I still need help." Adam places one of his hands on her waist and the other on the hand she is using to hold the vacuum. Fiona leans into him, giggling.

"I think I like vacuuming," She says as Adam places a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Me too," He mumbles into her room.


	2. Eclare

**Hey guys, I know I promised this last weekend but better late than never right. I've been really busy, so please forgive me. (: Well here's the Eclare I promised you. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Love ya, Anernerk.**

* * *

Clare and Eli are taking a drive in Morty. Eli has Dead Hand blasting through the speakers. Clare reaches over to put the volume down, but Eli slaps her hand away playfully.

"Have you ever heard that the driver controls the radio," He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I believe the passenger controls the radio so the driver can be fully focused on the road," Clare shoots back.

"You don't like my music Edwards," Eli pouts.

"No it's fine, but sometimes I need a break from all the screaming. My parents do that enough as it is," Clare says looking out the window.

Eli sighs heavily. "Way to make me feel bad Clare. Go ahead, change the station. But no Christian Rock please."

Clare smiles and changes the station to Kiss 95.7. Alejandro by Lady Gaga starts to play. Clare begins to sing under a breath.

"Don't call my name, Don't call my name Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe Fernando." Clare turns wide-eyed to look at Eli, who is singing at the top of his lungs.

"You know this song," She asks, laughing.

"Of course. Everyone needs a little Gaga in their life," Eli smirks.

"I don't know if I should be amused that you actually like Lady Gaga, or horrified that you know the lyrics," Clare giggles.

"Can we listen to Dead Hand now," Eli smiles. Clare nods still laughing. Eli puts the station back on and starts to sing along.

Clare bites her lip and shakes her head. "So cute," She mumbles under her breath.

"I know I am," Eli smirks not taking his eyes off the road.


	3. Adam and Drew Part 1

"I'm afraid your kidneys are failing," Dr. Bender says.

"What does that mean," Adam asks squeezing Fiona's hand tightly.

"You need a kidney transplant. I can put you on the list, but anyone can be checked to see if they're a match," Dr. Bender answers.

Mrs. Torres whimpers softly as she clings to her husband. Drew leans against the wall still not saying a word, his expression unreadable.

"So if we find a transplant I'll be okay," Adam asks softly.

"Yes as long as your body doesn't reject it you will be fine," Dr. Bender nods.

"And what happens if we can't find a match," Mrs. Torres asks walking over to her son on the hospital bed.

"Then his body shuts down and there's nothing we can really do," Dr. Bender sighs. "But with any luck someone will be a match. Family is the best bet. You all should probably get tested."

"It wouldn't match a difference. Mom's the only one biologically related to me and the odds of her being a match are highly unlikely," Adam sighs.

"Don't say that. Who knows, any one of us could be a match," Fiona says.

Mrs. Torres squeezes Adam's hand tightly. "We'll find a match, I promise," She says leaning down to kiss his head.

"Okay well you should all come with me to get tested," Dr. Bender says walking to the door.

"We'll be back in a few," Audra smiles.

"Love you," Fiona says blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too," Adam smiles slightly.

**~Few Hours Later~**

Fiona walks in with Eli and Clare following behind. "I brought company," She smiles sitting down on the bed.

"Hey guys," Adam smiles.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Eli smirks. Adam gives him a confused look.

Eli rolls up his sleeve revealing the band-aid covering the spot where he got blood taken out of.

"I thought he was going to pass out when they showed him the needle," Clare giggles.

"That was kind of funny," Fiona chuckles.

"Wow thanks for laughing at my pain," Eli smirks.

"Well I appreciate it," Adam smiles. "I know how much you hate needles."

"No problem man. I just hope one of us has a kidney you can use," Eli syas.

"Me too. Hey have you guys seen Drew? My parents stopped by, but I haven't seen him yet. He should be done by now," Adam says.

"He's out in the waiting room. Ali's with him," Clare says.

Fiona sighs," He's trying to be strong, but you can tell he's freaking out."

"He's such a drama queen," Adam says rolling his eyes.

"He's just worried about you. We all are," Eli sighs.

"How long until we know the results," Clare asks.

"She said twenty-four hours, so we'll know tomorrow," Fiona says.

"I'll pray for you," Clare smiles. Eli rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Adam chuckles lightly, "Thanks Clare. It means a lot."

**~The Next Day~ **

"Well we have good news," Dr. Bender says looking up from Adam's chart. "We have a match."

"My mom was a match," Adam asks confused.

"No actually, it's Drew," She smiles.

Adam looks over at his brother who is leaning against the wall.

"Of course it's up to Drew if he wants to go through with the surgery," She says.

Adam turns to look at the doctor.

"_No!_" He says.


	4. Adam and Drew Part 2

For the first time since Adam landed in the hospital, Drew speaks up.

"What the hell do you mean no," He says angrily pushing off the wall.

"I mean you're not having the surgery," Adam says.

"Like hell I'm not," Drew says.

"Adam, Drew could save your life," Audra says putting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Can I refuse surgery," Adam asks the doctor.

"Well you're a minor so your parents usually have the final say, but it's your body and if you don't want surgery, we can't really force you to have it," Dr. Bender says.

"Okay, then I don't want it," Adam says.

"What is your problem," Drew asks angrily.

"Why don't I give you some time to talk it over and I'll come check on you later," Dr. Bender says as she walks out of the room.

"I'm getting the surgery Adam and that's final," Drew says.

"I'm not gonna let you," Adam says. "I'm not letting you ruin everything you've worked for."

"What are you talking about," Drew asks. "You can live with only one kidney Adam."

"Yeah, but you can't play football with only one kidney," Adam sighs. Drew's face drops to an understanding tone.

"You just got your scholarship to UT. You can't throw that away," Adam says.

Drew sighs and runs his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Can I have a minute alone with Adam," Drew asks looking at his parents.

Omar nods and takes Audra's hand, leading her into the waiting. Drew grabs a chair and slides it next to Adam's bed.

"I'm not letting you throw your future away. I don't care what you say Andrew. My mind's already made up," Adam says folding his arms over his chest.

"I can still go to college. Even if I don't have a scholarship," Drew says. "Football's not everything."

"Please, you practically eat, sleep, and breathe football. How can you say it's not everything," Adam scoffs.

"Compared to you, football is nothing Adam," Drew sighs. "You're my brother. You're more important than any stupid scholarship."

"Andrew," Adam sighs.

"Adam….you're the one person in my life that I know I can count on. You're the person I can go to when I screw up because I know you won't judge me. You're not just my brother, you're my best friend. I can't lose you," Drew says beginning to get teary-eyed.

"You're always helping me out of my screw-ups. Please, let me help you for once."

Adam wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Please Adam," Drew repeats.

"Okay," Adam whispers.

Drew leans over and hugs his brother tightly. "I love you Adam." "Love you too Andrew."


End file.
